bionicletalesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Diebeq
Hola Diebeq, solo queria saludarte y felicitarte con esta nueva wiki. Empezare creando articulos pequeños, y los mejorare despues, por lo que te pido que no te desesperes con algunos articulos que pudo editar o crear.--tren krom 04:09 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Pregunta ---- oye Diebeq tu sabes hacer tus propias plantillas(plantillas de mocs) usuario:toa vortox hola diebeg yo soy nuevo aqi me llamo fernando y e hecho un moc glatorian sellama fyrus guay Dudas generales Soy bionicleem7, soy nuevo en el wiki, segun veo es un buen lugar para mostrar creaciones, pero te8ngo dudas como: 1. Debeq, te admiro mucho por tu trabajo en youtube pero ¿Eres el Administrador del wiki o qué rango ocupas, para poderte consultar? 2. ¿como cuantos usuarios hay en el wiki mocers? Es para que se me haga más facil conocer perosonajes mocs que habia visto y no sabia de quienes eran, y poder respetar derechos de nombres. 3.. ¿que otros beneficios puedo recibir al publicar mis mocs? no solo aqui sino a nivel web. RE Yo hago mis propias plantillas de MOCs. GLATORIAN LEGENDS HOLA DIEGO SOY FERNANDO Y TENGO 12 AÑOS Y YAESTAN LOS BIONICLE LEGENDS POR QUE NOTE COMPRAS A MATA NUI? SERIA MUI GUAY SITE LO COMPRAS VAVAKX Y EL LUCHARAN CODO CON CODO HAZTE UN LACAYO PARA MERSNY PORFA RE es una buena idea para un video independiente, pero no para la serie. De todos modos lo tomaré en cuenta. haz un concurso de villanos para mersny Concurso de villanos de Mersni idea de Dark Fer 97 hola de nuevo esta guay tu series haz un concurs de villanos porfi yo ya hice mi moc sellamablack eye Pregunta Hola! ¿Cómo se hacen los duendes y las imágenes de la máscara de rotación? Gracias! Collector1 Perdón! Yo no hablo español. Estoy usando un traductor en Internet. Deben de haber utilizado la palabra equivocada. Idea ¿Qué tal un Tales Bionicle Wiki en Inglés para usuarios de habla Inglés? Collector1 pregunta diebeq soy toakenobi2009 dime que hago para poner mi moc en tu pagina gracias se llama toa harvol espero que no acabes tu concurso aun . ¿Por qué mató Faustal Finitus?Collector1 toakenobi2009 diebeq porque no pusiste un episodio de bionicle tales cuando devuelven la piedra nui o un bionicle tales extra que paso con peduik Hola,soy toamatías¿te ha gustado mi archivo? Charla de toamatías Hola,soy toamatías y soy un gran admirador de tu saga, y bueno también te traigo una imagen para si no tienes la imagen del archivo de la plantilla,bueno no se si te gustará pero esta muy guay,¡Hasta luego!,aquí es la imagen:thumb|Así es la imagen. Charla de toamatías ¡Hola otra vez!Te puedo decir una cosa,que los grandes seres son "inmortales",bueno,si para tí son motrales,ningún problema,Diebeq5b. Pregunta En el sneek peek 2-5 aparecen Vavakx,Rakaralu y Manahuk o como se llame en la dimención espiritual. ¿Entonces los vivos pueden entrar o no? Toawences toakenobi 2009 hoye diebeq tengo un moc nuevo puedes verlo en mi pagina de usuario comenta si esta bien o mal '(si pones otro concurso aqui esta de una vez el moc se llama starplat MoC Diego, soy Toapepo, mi nombre es el mismo aca y en youtube pero bue... mi pregunta es la siguiente: tengo un MoC y quiero hacer una serie en cual apareceria un Vavakx de una dimension desconocida, ¿Podria ocupar ese nombre o lo deberia cambiar? y si dices que lo tengo que cambiar... por favor dejame una sugerencia porfavor, saludos desde Chilito xD Toapepo 23:11 22 feb 2010 (UTC)ToapepoToapepo 23:11 22 feb 2010 (UTC) MOC Diebeq, hare cambios en mi moc Zorax. Yalgunas cosas mas. ¿Sabías que... Matukua Nui puede ir a la Dimensión Espiritual las veces que le plazca?De Toamatías. Kingtoa hola diebeq soy kingtoa bueno oi en el imperio toa que puedo poner mocs pero ¿como lo hago? y si es creando paginas ¿como las hago? ademas queria saber si puedo editar a katagu agregandole partes que no se contaron (me he visto atentamente los episodios donde sale katagu y nada esta anotado hay sin ofender) bueno eso es todo y gracias de antemano Kingtoa new master of skrall 01:09 1 mar 2010 (UTC)KingtoaKingtoa new master of skrall 01:09 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias por poner amis seres alfas Diebeq nunca pense que hubiaras puesto a mis seres alfas en tu planilla.Vahi125 (mi hermano) dice que esta bueno.A una cosa Luxikan el Ser alfa de La Luz podria volver. DIEBEQ LOBAX ES HOMBRE NO MUJER NO TE CONFUNDAS ADEMAS TIEN UN tORANAX Y UNA ESPADA LUNAR. hyderiahk ¿Oye Diebeq, que paso con Hyderiahk? Charla de Toamatías Hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte esto¿Me podrías dar permiso de añadir el Gran Bastón de la Vida en la plantilla de Objetos?Solo te pido eso y nada más,bueno,si tú no quieres no pasa nada. Plantilla Diebeq, tendrias que actualizar la plantilla de la comunidad. Plantilla Diebeq, tendrias que actualizar la plantilla de la comunidad. ¡MUCHISÍSIMAS GRACIAS!Charla de Toamatías Muchas gracias por editar los grandes seres y mis archivos ohm no quiero molestarte pero ohm esta bien el moc que le existe para el archivo pero la imagen me da algo de icomodes por la midara y esa enorme capa parecida a un fantasma solo te decia que si le puedes dar una pocision no tan amenazadora sin ofender gracias Vavakx vs Ohm En el trailer de Vavakx vs Ohm Ohm dice que al menos que Vavakx le demuestre que son merecientes de su poder todos los Seres Alfa seran eliminados.¿Si Vavakx le demuestra que son merecientes de su poder Ohm y los Seres Alfa estaran en paz o no? Charla de toamatías Estoy esperando la lucha de vavakx vs ohm ¿cuando empieza? therulli el moc pronto subire un video que mostrara a therulli como es realmente ¿Por que Mi Moc Sunok esta en un Concurso? Diebeq me Pregunto por Sunok que es Mi Moc esta en Un Concurso, por que me Di Cuenta cuando lei su Articulo ,Espero un Respueta.A y Una Cosa Conoces a Un Usuario de YouTube Llamado Altis14,Ese yo soy Tambiem,Uso el Numero 14 en todas la Cuentas de Cualquier Sitio que Valla. un problema tengo con therulli tengo un problema yo no puedo poner la imagen en el articulo por que no tengo los elementos necesarios para hacerlo pero cuando aga el video podras armarlo tu y ponerlo en el articulo,para mas imformacion ir al articulo instruciones de armado de nuevos seres alfa ok chau. Yo te are MocS Para Vos ! Diebeq lo siento por Molestar bueno no sabia que lo Habias a Poner Sunok en Un concurso , Y ademas creare Varios MOCs cuando me los Pidas.puede ser Nombres por que tengo un Dicionario de muchos nombres para Personajes. therulli ya esta el video de therulli si quieres verlo ve a mi canal vahi125http://www.youtube.com/user/vahi125?feature=mhw5 therulli GRACIAS POR PONER MI IMAGEN EN EL ARTICULO PRONTO MOSTRARE A KAUKAR EL GRAN SER !Permiso Concedido! Diebeq Te Doy el Permiso para Usar la Urata en la Historia del Visitante. Charla de toamatías También acuerdate de las dos especies de rahi que también son intelientes,los keetongu y los peicuh. Kanohi Quiero hacer una kanohi para Zorax, es una kanohi que puede absorver un poder elemental cuando otro lo tira y volverlo a tirar por un arma o las manos. Es igual a la de Zakkond 1 Ola, keria preguntarte si podria poner la historia de un glatorian que me e inventado yo,se llama Janok, si kieres la puedo escribir. Luego si tu quieres la borras- Ya me diras algo :) Sí puedes Sí puedes hacerlo libremente. Pero recomiendo que tengas una cuenta, porque no sé quien eres y no estoy seguro de que recibas este mensaje. Hola Hola Diebeq, soy PhantonkaLindihan, (el ex-miembro de Youtube) estoy inscrito en esta otra Wiki, y al husmear por otras Wikis vi esta, vi mi Creacion (Moloackar) y me di cuenta que falta imagen y otras cosas, así que te pido permiso para aportar en otros personajes. Derecho Ya que Moloackar fue mi creacion tengo derecho a decir su historia completa ¿no? (me refiero a su vida antes de Bionicle Tales) Ok grax xDDD Diego conectate al MSN, el mio era ''Presidente_benjamin@hotmail.com. M.O.C Mi M.O.C para el concurso de La Invación se llama Derec. Aqui las fotos. poner un fondo y una propuesta para despues oye diebeq puedes ayudar a la wikia de bionicle oficial es que tenemos nuevo logo pero hace 2 años que no tenemos fondo bueno aqui el link si nos ayudas atte kingtoa http://es.bionicle.wikia.com/ y segundo si quieres a un cazador para tu "universo alterno" (es que estoy escribiendo basado en la historia oficial) te tengo a un cazador simple pero que te puede servir por su odio y brutalidad hacia los invasores aqui Kingtoa si lo pusieras tambien te lo agradeceria mucho Atte Kingtoa new master of skrall 20:57 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Kingtoa New Master Of Skrall '''toakenobi2009 diebeq ya esta la especies es la jerems thumb|Por detrasthumb|Por delante Una sugerencia de la nueva especie de la nueva serie :La Invansion Diebeq Te doy una Sugerencia de la nueva especie.que tal si son una raza Creada por los Grandes Titanes con fines de Tomar Spherus-Magna como venganza a los Grandes Seres. SOLO ES UNA SUGERENCIA. Diebeq te encontre en el facebook Diebeq te habia encotrado en el Facebook y ahora se como eres en realidad te mande una invitacion de Amigo Tengo Un Problema con el Cuadro...... Diebeq tengo un Problema con la Plantilla Teorian cuando quiero poner el Cuadro de la Carateristicas y la Foto a mi Articulo Altis y cuando pongo arriba de todo que tipo de Categoria es y cuando toco grabar aparece la Plantilla Teorian en el Medio.Espero que me Ayudes y una Contestacion (Jaller14 00:29 20 abr 2010 (UTC)). Re:ayuda el de Altis.lo que en reaildad nesesito es el cuadro con su datos,mascara,Poderes,Herramientas pero es un Problema Ponerlo (Jaller14 04:21 20 abr 2010 (UTC)). Re:NOOOOOOOOOOOO Diebeq no me entendes Altis no es una Especie es un Teorian.lo que en realidad quiero como aser un cuadro de la informacion de un personaje.como Vavakx que lo tiene alado de su articulo. Guru??? Diebeq en tu Articulo de Usuario dice que eres de Categoria Guru y Aministrador,de lo Aministrador ya Se ¿pero que sinifica Guru? Jaller14 03:26 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Veuy En Capacidades y rasgos de Veuy pone que es el ser alfa del espacio y es del espiritu. oye diebeq puedes ayudar a la wikia de bionicle oficial porque le falta un fondo y nadie sabe como poner ni hacer uno bueno aqui el link si nos quieres ayudar http://es.bionicle.wikia.com y si hicieras un concurso de "cazadores de aliens" aqui te pongo una sugerencia (y ademas mi unico moc)Kingtoa tiene un caracter irascible y sed de venganza y ademas que en lasa curiosidades dice que kingtoa soolo es un apodo que te parece bueno solo es esto si me ayudas te lo agradeceria mucho ATTE Kingtoa new master of skrall 21:03 26 abr 2010 (UTC)Kingtoa new master of skrall Zaperck un Makuta Diebeq tengo un Nuevo Makuta llamado Zaperck y quiero Ponerlo en La Plantilla de los Makutas pero no puedo editarlo porque esta bloqueado.Tu solo Puedes aserlo por que eres el Aministrador y Lo Puedes poner,me Harias el favor de aserlo Jaller14 23:28 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Susekx O.o se me olvido a Manakk, entonces, lo cambiare, la haré, un Toa resucitado ¿¿puede ser?? mascaras 3d hola diebeq te preguntaba como concegis las imagenes de las mascaras 3d para los articulos Oye diego Diego,necesito q me digas como pongo mi articulo como los tuyos,estan super cool.eres el mejor,att.AkrusEvolved AkrusEvolved135 05:21 15 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Matorans Gracias por el habizo Diebeq pero me Podrias aser uno en Color Rojo y Naranja para mi Articulo de Toa Tunak. Jaller14 04:02 30 may 2010 (UTC) Diebeq Gracias Diebeq Gracias por el Matoran Hola diego necesito q me digas como ponerle a mi articulo Okron lo q le puse al de Akrus,es q no se como se lu puse,porfa ayudame ayudame oye diego necesito q me digas como ponerle la plantilla q tienes en tus mocs a mi moc Okron porfa dime como es Aministrador ¿Diebeq porque aministradores? bueno si Necesitas aministradores ¿puedo ser Uno? Jaller14 23:46 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Ya se cmo ponerla,pero de todos modos gracias, plantilla ya se como ponerla, pero de todos modos gracias tres toa nuevos! Diebeq tengo tres toas nuevos que son Orkan,Hydrukuk y Natunik y tengo problemas con sus cuadros que muestra su informacion podrias ir a esas paginas y arreglarlo por favor Charla de Toamatías Oye Diego¿me podrías hacer la imagen de Mahok? es Gris y Celeste tiene una kanohi Kumau noble y unos ojos rojizos,solo te pido eso¡¡aAdiós!! Urata DIebeq ya tengo la Aparencia de la Urata pero cuando la puse quedo Mal.Podrias ir al Articulo y Arreglarlo !Adios! Jaller14 00:01 7 jul 2010 (UTC) nesito un matoran hola deibeq solo te pedia qu me hicieras algunos matorans tres si no te molesta para los toas spherus likan:con una kanohi pakari ta-matoran nixi:una kanohi cualquiera para ga-matoran y tamak: una kanohi miru para le-matoran subelas ala wiki si no te molesta y yo ago el resto gracias y adios (vahi 05:04 10 jul 2010 (UTC)) xXSuperBellXx Diebeq el Problema era que ese Usuario se Metia en Casi Todos Articulos De la Wiki Disculpame por ser Mal Aministrador.Jaller14 23:30 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Para Diebeq Diebeq Lei Algo un Mensaje de XxsuperBellxX y Falto El Respecto pero Ahora Esta BloqueadoJaller14 23:41 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Charla de Toamatías Hola Diego necesito la imagen de Jaukok el Xa-Matoran su máscara es una Akaku y sus ojos de color verde fluorescente. Yo soy annimo te agradesco de restaurar las paginas de jaller 14 no podia lidiar todos los dias borrando los mensajes negativos de Ti Re:Emegercia Diebeq ya Lei el Mensaje voy a Proteger todos mis Articulos. PD:Quien esta Causando todo este Problema Jaller14 17:51 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Me darias Permiso Hola que tal soy yo Azn-Dude pero me dejarias hacer un lugar donde poner como capitulos para mi MOC shadow ... PD : esta wiki es muy muy muy muy bueno Moc Imagen Oye le podrias hacer la imagen para mis MOCs Toa Shadow y Soul y toa shadow esta muerto lo explicare todo en los capitulos que hago sobre mi MOC y Soul esta viva pero es mujer y tambien toa de sombras y Shadow no tiene poder Hola Hola que tal Diebeq5b hehehehehe soy superben y nuna podras borarme de esta wiki pero em vengare de todos los administradores hehehehehehe Hola soy nuevo diebeq solo quiero decirte que hackearon mi usuario jernox01 pero volvi puedes desirme como asegurar mis paginas para que solo las pueda editar yo PD no te preocupes por mi vieja cuenta yo cuidare mejor esta Podria estar mi MOC en Rescate Hola Diebeq solo te preguntaba si podia mi MOCs Toa Shadow y Soul para estar en rescate no ene l equipo si no en el nuevo tawik-nui ya que en mis caoitulos can hacia alla. Duda Diebeq en tu discusion de Rescate hay una seccion llamada Entradas para que es . En Rescate podria estar mi MOC? Ya se que Zorax es un Makuta, pero ahora que vive en Sherus Magna no hay guerras ni nada asi que puede aparecer? Rescate oye Diebeq po que aparece en el capitulo 1 EN NEGOCIACION... y tambien le podrias poner elcuadro que aparece en casi todos los MOCs a Shadow y Soul Si gracias por responderme quiero que le pongas esas medidas de seguridad a las paginas de mi viejo usuario hackeado jernox01 Charla de Toamatías Permiso concedido.PD Toamatías 16:55 30 jul 2010 (UTC) demanda 2 editaron sin permiso a mi personaje Kingtoa poniendo informacion que no es canonica en mi historia ademas de ponerlo en un grupo del que no es parte no pido sancion pero si que se les advierta es todo para evidencias el link http://es.bionicletales.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kingtoa&action=history gracias por la consideracion (Diebeq es el unico con permiso para editar esto porque el solo arregla las plantillas y algun que otro error de caligrafia) ATTE Kingtoa new master of skrall 00:32 1 ago 2010 (UTC) matorans hola diebeq solo preguntaba si me harias tres matorans para los otros toas spherus son: paruk con una kanohi de norik color marron y el cuerpo color cafe para po-matoran si no te importa , eraus con kanohi kualsi verde si es posible para le-matoran y hakuri con kanohi kualis tambien pero color gris y cuerpo azul para matoran de magnetismo. adios y gracias (vahi 18:13 14 ago 2010 (UTC)) !!!Emergencia!!! Oye diebeq creo que hay alguien en esta wikia que esta hackeando cuentas ase tiempo que no me conecto por que no podia entrar decia que la cuenta no existia y hoy pude entrar eso tambien le paso a jernox001 por que lo vi en la pagina de discusion PD:si sigue esto talvez luego banen toda la wikia Yenis Podrias hacerle una version matoran estilo mata nui online game con kanohi faxon azul PD sus colores son plateado y azul oscuro Como ases los matorans estilo mnolg Quiero que me digas como aser los matorans estilo mnolg Necesito un Matoran para Natunik Diebeq necesito un Matoran para mi Toa Natunik Pd:ponele un Kakama de Photok como pusite la Faxon en el Matoran de Yenis. Matoran para Ewauq Diebeq necesito un Matoran para Ewauq que tenga una Huna.Jaller14 20:17 24 ago 2010 (UTC) matoran paruk hola diebeq solo te pedia si me harias un matoran para el toa paruk un po-matoran con kanohi de norik como hago esto como puedo poner a Nuwtuki en la lista de seres alfa matoran chalkat quisieras hacer una imagen de matoran de psionica con una hau dorada para un toa que voy a hacer aministrador Hola diebeq solo te preguntaba si es demasiado tarde para ser aministrador de esta wiki solo si nesisitabas otro mas gracias.(vahi 18:26 12 sep 2010 (UTC)) matoran gluki me harias un matoran de vida vegetal con una kualsi verde aministrador Gracias diebeqvahi 19:38 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Matoran hola diebeq te podia pedir dos matoran un le-matoran llamado eraus con kanohi kualsi y otro un matoran de magnetismo llamado hakuri con kualsi tambien gracias vahi 20:45 13 sep 2010 (UTC) matoran gita me harias una matoran de sueño con una pakari azul Un Int-Matoran Para Waaq Hola Diebeq Necesito un Int-Matoran para Mi nuevo Matoran Waaq que Tenga un Kanohi Hau thumbmascaras y mas thumb|lefthola diebeq yo andaba por internet y encontre estothumb|738580px plantilla me harias una plantilla para los Toa Mazra Por Favor No Toques Mi Articulo Clacificacion Antigua de Poderes Elementales Diebeq Por Favor No Toques mi Articulo Nuevo Por lo Que Mas Quieras Cambiarlo POR FAVOR.TAMBIEM DILES A LOS DEMAS AMINISTRADORES QUE NO LO TOQUEN.GRACIAS NO VEMOS Jaller14 00:01 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Algo Mas sobre mi Articulo Nuevo Diebeq En Realidad Puedes Arreglar los Errores de Ortografia El Articulo Clacificacion antigua de poderes elementales.Jaller14 00:14 2 oct 2010 (UTC) puedes? pones a Getax en la lista de los seres alfa Si Quieres tengo una Foto De Kylord Si quieres La uso en Kylord NOTA:La foto es la del Kylord hecho por KylerNuva135 Problemas Con El Articulo De Altis Diebeq Tengo Problemas Con el Articulo de Altis.Me lo Podrias Arreglar. Imagen Hola Diebeq me podrias hacer una imagen de un Matoran para mi MOC Volter Kanohi:Kakama Plateada Armadura:Negra y Plateada Color de Ojos:Amarillos. Gracias por tu Atencion Plantillas Hola Diebq tsi pudieras agrgar en la Plantilla de Kanohi a la Surge en una Kanohi Rara y al Elemento Agujero Negro en plantilla de Elementos bueno Gracias. Matoran Hola Diebeq tambien me Guatarias que pusieras a los Nev-Matoran(Matoran del hambre) y a los An-Matoran(Matoran del Agujero Negro). Cronica(Series) Hola Diebeq , me darias permiso para hacer una Cronica sobre Los Señores Elementales PD:me ayudarias con esta Cronica/Serie en la pagina de discusion de los Señores Elementales poniendo personajes. y avisandoles a los Demas Usuarios. Imagen Hola Diebeq me podrias hacer una Imagen de un Matoran de Luz en la Pagina Liraska y Otra en Numb y en Riot Liraska Color de Armadura: Amarilla y Blanca Color de Ojos: Azules Color de Kanohi: Dorada Kanohi: Rau Numb Color de Armadura : Verde y Roja Color de Ojos : Azules Color de Kanohi: Verde Kanohi: Faxon Riot Color de Armadura: Negra y Blanca Color de Ojos : Negro Color de Kanohi : Gris Kanohi : Mascara de la Criptobiosis﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Matoran Zolije me Puedes Hacer un Le-Matoran Con una Zatth para Zolije Riot Elegi una Nueva Mascara Una Pakari Gris gracias por informarme PD:me podrias decir como se hacen los Matoran Star Hola Diebeq solo queria ecir que si me puedes hacer una Matoran con las siguentes caracteriaticas Kanohi:Komau Colores de armadura:Naranja y Dorada Color de Kanohi :Dorada Color de Ojos:Verdes Ser Alfa Hola Diebeq5b Me preguntaba Que si Existe algun Ser Alfa Femeneino ya que pienso hacer una Ser Alfa de Agujero Negro y su forma Pre-Ser Alfa Sera un Scarabax: Pregunta: Se Puede Hacer Un Ser Alfa Femenino Si o No? Vrime Hola Diebeq5b Ya cree el Ser Alfa Femenino solo necesito que lo pongas en las Plantilla y tambien lo Puedes Revisar si tu quieres tambien puedes Poner a Volter en la Plantilla de los Toa de Hierro. PD:Me podrias hacer una Plantillla para a los Toa Thelbesor Una Propuesta Diebeq Tengo Una Idea.Como Ayer E Visto Varios Capitulos De Bionicle Tales,Orden de Los Grandes Creadores y La Invasion.Tengo Una Propuesta De Que Tu O Yo Podriamos Escribir Los Articulos De Cada Capitulo Con La Simnopsis ,Los Errores,Trivias Y Algunas Cosas Mas.Solo Mandame Tu Mensaje Con Tu Permiso Y Despues Veremos Como Lo Haremos.Jaller14 18:11 31 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: Kofshe Diebeq ya cambie la habilidad de la kanohi Kofshe ahora es la amscara de la imitacion rahi es decir que copea las habilidades del cuaquier rahi(si este posee alguna) Matoran Hols Diebq me podrias hacer un An-Matoran(Agujero Negro) con una kanohi como la Kanohi de Toa Voxter o la kanohi de Onua en el 2001 con ojos amarillos grax PD:publicalo en los An-Matoran Me Arreglarias El Articulo ManaBuk. Hola Diebeq,Me Arreglarias El Articulo Manabuk. Jaller14 22:29 8 nov 2010 (UTC) hola diebeq, yo soy el ganador del consurso raza invasora elite de la invasión, ya tiene que tengo cuanta, pero casi no entraba P.D estoy loco por logrosXD Serpientes Elemental Hola Diebeq me podria preguntar que si podrias hacer un Simbolo que represente a las Serpientes Elementales como esta P.D me gustaria que hicieras una imagen con una serpiente lanzando algun elemento Diebeq : la imagen pequeña como la S de los seres Alfa pero esta ves en forma de una Serpiente pero que esta este lanzando algun tipo de elemnto una imagen para que ves mas o menos como lo quiero: thumb|338px An-Matoran Diebeq los An-Matoran son los matoran de Agujero Negro en cuando reduces la palabra sus Iniciales da com resultado AN PD: es mejor que busques el elemento mercurio y que veas su prefijo El Color de la Wiki Es Algo Pesimista Hola Diebeq Talvez Te Melostaria Que Yo Diga Que el Color de la Wiki Es Un Poco Pesimista.Tendria que Tener Un Color Mas Alegre.Jaller14 20:41 3 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:Atirohk Diebeq tienes Totalmente mi Permiso. PD: cuando me Mandaste el Mensaje Relacionado con este Tema.en Una Parte Dices :'EXPLICAME TUS CONDICIONES' Bueno Yo No Entiendo Que Es Pero Tu Me Lo Responderas Jaller14 04:27 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Mi Tabla de Indetificacion es un Desastre!! Diebeq Como Queria Poner Mi Nuevo Logo que Fue Un fracaso Ahora tengo Problemas Con Mi Tabla de Indetificacion Me Lo Arreglarias Por favor.Jaller14 19:46 10 ene 2011 (UTC) HELP! Diebeq Tengo un Problema.Mi Wiki Es Un Desastre Y Nesesito tu Ayuda Para Mejorarla.Por favor Ayudame.Esta Es la Pagina :Imaginegame Wiki.Si Aceptas Ayudarme Podrias Mostrarme Como Hacer Un Logo para La Wiki.Jaller14 04:18 18 ene 2011 (UTC) http://es.imaginegame.wikia.com/wiki/Imaginegame_Wiki Color Para La Wiki Imagine Game Diebeq,Como Tengo Problemas Para Dejarte Un Mensaje en La Otra Wiki Acausa De Un Control Parental en Algunas Partes De la Wiki.Te Mando Este Mensaje Para Decir Que el Color De La Wiki Podria Ser algo Cercano Al Verde o Azul.PD: ¿tengo que Asignate a Burocrata? si es Haci ¿No Se Como Hacerlo? Jaller14 19:50 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Protecciones Hola, Diebeq, he visto tantas protecciones de páginas que ni siquiera tuvo vandalismos, debes recordar las políticas de wikia no abusar de tus poderes protegiendo páginas, ya que la comunidad quiere editar según sus favoritos bionicle.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:07 19 ene 2011 (UTC) RE:Burocrata Ok Diebeq Ya Esta Listo. Jaller14 04:32 20 ene 2011 (UTC) hol diebeq yo soy pepe900 alias jernox01 si ya llevo la segunda hackeada y queria pedirte algunos tips ya que ultimamente no e estado inspirado ni siquiera creando mocs todos los que tengo estan llenos de polvo y no tengo ideas para mas deseños te lo agrdesco Seres Alfa Oscuros Oye estoy tratando de hacer a mis seres Alfa pero como hago la plantilla infoboy puedes dejarme un ejemplo se supone que debe ser parecida a la de los seres alfa (Pre-Ser Alfa Oscuro y Ser Alfa Oscuro) asi que puedes darme una copia del codigo fuente Pregunta Hola Diebeq? me gustaria saber si se pueden crear toas como creas a los matorans Agujero Negro Hola Diebq tengo una queja en la platilla de los olementos Creo que pusiste una nueva Seccio n que dice Olvidados pero no quiero que mi elemento este en Olvidados me gustia que lo pusieras en terciaros si puedes bueno gracias y espero que lo cmabies a tercirios Azn-Boy01 PD: ya se como hacer toas de MNOG y tmabien sus armas incuso Turagas , Tmabien tengo Kratas y una cara de un Ranshik bueno te dejo un enlace aqui'' Spherus Suit' ''(no e sun Toa es un traje pero con aspecto Toa) Hola diego,tengo un par de preguntas: ¿Que son las sombras pagina? ¿Tiene vavakx algo que ver con avak? lo digo porque si a vavakx le quitas la v del principio y la x del final,sale avak. Hola Diebeq podrias Poner en la PLantilla de Elementos a los Elementos Lodo y Genetica en la Parte de Elementos Terciarios bueno gracias por tu atencion Atte: Azn_Boy01 PD podrias hacer un Simbolo para las Serpientes Elementales como lo haces con los Piraka te dejo un ejemplo por si las dudas Archivo:Estatusico.PNG bue adios Permiso Hola Diebeq5b te dejo este mensaje para haber si me puedes dar permiso de hacer versione Oscuras como los Dark de algunos MOCs ya existentes bueno espero que lor espondas rapido adios Atte Azn-Boy01 Acertijo Reto A Todos los MOCers a que decifren mi asertijo jejeje Visita el Siguente Enlace para saber mas: Libro de Espherus-Nui Si Aceptas:Si Aceptas Deja un Mensaje en mi Discucion Si no Apectas: Ignora este mensaje y Ya Mascaras Diebeq me preguntaba si podia poner estas kanohi en la wikia Archivo:Kanohi.png Hukna Diebeq tengo una Pregunuta sobre Hukna desarmaste a Rakaralu para hacer a Hukna PD: Hukna me encanto No se si... Se que nunca tubiste estas preguntas pero...podrias poner a Chalkat en La Invasion? Gohun ssj 3 23:58 16 may 2011 (UTC) PIlusion Hace tiempo que no me meto pero esto me ha hecho venir, por fin tengo particle ilusion. Hola bro que tal como puedo hacer el info box gracias por ayudarme haciendo lo de las espadas de energia. necesito que me digas como hacer las plantillas info box poque no me salen no sabia que ya habian editado sobre Olisi yo escribi lo que dice en bionicle wiki Wikia Diebeq no se si te has dado cuenta pero no muchos estan agregando paginas a esta wikia osea yo diria una crisis de usuarios creo que tu solo editas esta wikia y perdon por si no me he conectado no tuve internet por un largo tiempo . Dejame darte unas opciones: 1. Seguir asi 2. Decir por tu canal de Yuotube que se unan a esta wikia haci habria mas articulos y mas visitas haci estas wiki podria llegar a ser famosa (aun que es poco probable) bueno son solo opciones y no eljas ninguna si no quieres solo son observaciones y soluciones mias bueno saludos. preguntas de la nueva cuenta Jdybionicle 00:32 26 jun 2011 (UTC)hola diego soy jdybionicle fan de tus series de youtube desde 2008 y en la dimension perdida estan tus mocs con una forma de diferente y similar y una pregunta ¿me das permiso para que salgan tus mocs reales? , ¿vas a´poner en youtube segregacion como a la invasion? y ¿me daras autorizacion para editar tus paginas de mocs poniendole nada mas las versiones alternas? Jdybionicle 00:32 26 jun 2011 (UTC) historia de tus mocs alternosy gracias gracias diebeq5b yo he puesto a tus personajes en la vida alterna por mas de 4 zagas y con varios cambios de look , publique una foto de zakkond original que aparece en el show de vavakx y la puedes usar para la pagina de zakkond y con los del show de vavakx alterno le agrege a unos santis , tus villanos solo han resusitado de forma alterna y le puse el show de santidiebeq para mensionar parte de la historiay con mas de 6 secciones ah casi se me olvida que tengo un 98 porciento de las fichas de vavakx y las he modificado para verlo mas fuerte. gracias por el permiso y tranquilo solo editare los elementos y esas otras cosas y agregare todos los personajes de mi historia con el (alterno/a) te juro que jamas moriran tus mocs y si pasa resusitaran busqueda en factory estaba biendo la historia de hero factory en su wiki y te encontre como usuario ¿y eso que estas con hero factory? despues de las respuestas del show de vavakx ya no tengo idea de que lado estas yo estoy de bionicle y hero factory como dimensiones distanes hero factory Puse a hero factory como otra dimension con la tecnologia de ir a la dimension perdida como hero factory force aunque las historias las pondre en la wiki de hero factory y tambien pienso que waxpix y withc doctor podian ser buenos bionicles y encontre que los hero factory llegaran hasta 5.0 y tal vez regresen los bionicle la batalla final porque cuesta imaginarse la batalla ya que la informacion esta gestionada. Aunque los ben 10 ni siquiera tienen buenas fichas y de los bionicle stars la noticia yo pensaba que ellos serian titanes mas grandes que el dragon kardas. De seguro que despediran a disney como lo de los power rangers ojala y seria el colmo que venga marvel y eliminen casi todos los legos para poner los legos tipo marvel. Ya encontre que un usuario puso a von nebula en este wikipero con historia no original tal vez es de otra dimension nuevo logro peticion tengo una idea para un nuevo logro dimensional por hacer una edicion en cada dimension puntos 50 ¿puntos buena idea? tu fama eres muy famoso y uno de los mejores incluso has superado al creador de bionicles algun dia quisiera ser tan genial y famoso como tu ¿cual es tu secreto? Cooperacion Me gustaria que me ayudarias con mi nueva serie agregando uno de tus MOCs de los que tu quieras Toas,Makuta,Matoran,Rahi,Glatorians etc Da Click en el siguiente enlace pon tus personajes en la pagina e discucion de: Alinigenas. Espero que lo hagas Atte: Azn-Boy01 plantillas como haces las plantillas tu puedes dar ediciones a mis paginas y modificarlos con plantillas y por cierto el vavakx alterno es negro con casi nada verde en vez de azul pero controla el espacio de una forma mas poderosa no solo con hasta sin la mascara un usuario todavia reencoroso por los hero factory diego encontre a un usuario que hizo los hibridos y hay 2 mutados que les robo personalidad a 2 hero factory villanos:xplode y von nebula las paginas son son nukirax y nebula ¿sabes quien es? facebook te encontre en facebook te pedi una solicitud este año desaparesiste junto con la pagina diebeq tm encontre un usuario similar en youtube diego encontre algo en youtube que se llama diebeq1 ¿es tuyo? si no lo es ¿quien es el? ¿un grande fan como yo? ah y por cierto ire poniendoalgunas fotos aleatorias de tus mocs por si las quieras usar y tranquilo las tomare de las secuencias la casa de los bionicles tienes mas episodios de la casa de los dibujos puedes poner la otra historia de el capitulo en mexico ya sabes el de ling ling peeleando con gallinas y tal vez el capitulo final de temporada foto de los casarrecompensas diebeq he visto la edicion de los casarrecompensas y tengo una forma de consguir la foto solo tomala cuando se presente y tambien la pongo en las fotos y tu la escoges por si acaso y por cierto en el capitulo 2 te copiaste en el principio con la casa de los dibujos solo falta que kapoqued diga que todos tienen licensia y pase algo loco ahi.